Eternamente Sua ( Seu )
by ArquetetaUchiha
Summary: Um conto sobre duas pessoas que se amaram muito. É mesmo que passasse a eternidade ambos prometeram ser eternamente um do outro.


Capítulo um ( Eternamente Sua )

Era uma vez duas famílias muito amigas e poderosas .

A primeira era à amada e idolatrada por todos . A outra era temida , mas por serem queridos pela primeira tiveram seu direito guardando .

Ambos os reis amigos prometeram que seu um dia um deles tivesse uma menina ela se casaria com o filho do outro .

O filho caçula Sasuke Uchiha ao completar um ano ficou noivo da recém-nascida princesa Sakura Haruno .

Ambos cresceram juntos . Na casa de um cada um tinha o seu quarto e desde que já comprendiam o mundo dos adultos , ficaram cientes do casamento . No começo não aceitaram muito bem , ou melhor dizendo a princesa não aceitou muito bem . A desculpa foi de já ter nascida em uma casa predominante de homens ela já estava farta de tanta testosterona .

E por causa disso viva se colocando em confusões .

Seu pai era um homem muito controlador é que gostava de tudo do jeito dele, mas desde o nascimento da princesa havia se tornado um pouco condizente .

Quando Sakura completo doze anos sentimentos em relação ao seu noivo começou a florescer em seu ser . Mas não querendo ser influenciada pelo charme do noivo apenas escondeu .

Mas aos dezesseis anos morta de ciúmes pelo noivo revela seus sentimentos à ele que com sua arrogância e indiferença herdados do berço se responsabiliza pelo sentimento .

Quando vampiros da família original saíam dos limites Kizashi os colocava em sonos de redenção . A maioria de seus filhos, já haviam passado por está experiência menos sua caçula é única filha Sakura .

Porém a garota dessa vez havia passado muito da linha . Ela havia se envolvido com seus inimigos de natureza os lobos . Tanto sua família quanto a do seu noivo estava profundamente irritados e magoados . A jovem que sabia que havia estourado seu cartão de limites com o pai se refugiou nas terras dos elfos brancos os Senjus .

\- Pra mim, você deveria ficar mais dois dias, pelos menos até que seus ferimentos curassem . - diz Tsunade a princesa dos elfos .

Encarando suas conhaques digo tentada .

\- Não me tente . Você sabe que se ficar insistindo vou ficar . Mas tenho que aproveitar que hoje acontecerá a reunião pública . - a digo lembro da assembleia pública que acontecerá em casa onde todos dos clãs de vampiros estarão à mais alta a mais baixa classe .

\- Ok . Mas vá com cuidado. Você ainda está fraca . - diz me olhando preocupada .

\- Não se preocupe . Sou forte como ouro . - de olhando meus braços machucados .

\- Quase que não chego a tempo - solto ao vê as pessoas na rua .

\- Como vocês bem sabem os caçadores vêem se fortalecendo cada vez mais .

Caçadores uma raça que se parecem com nosco, mas que prefere matar tudo a sua frente as únicas coisas que não matam são pessoas de sua carne . Recentemente eles vêem ficando mais forte como o passar do tempo e temendo que nosso povo possa vim a sofrer os reis tem um plano que colocaram em prática hoje para a segurança de todos .

\- Até que possamos nos defender cada família devem se manterem nos muros do castelo .

\- Até quando ? - pergunta uma voz na multidão .

\- Até que possamos acabar com eles . - diz friamente Fugaku Uchiha .

Respirando fundo revelo minha presença .

\- Então este é o plano de vocês . Nós escondermos até que eles se aventurem nos muros dos castelos . - digo indignada .

Estremeço quando jades e ônixs irritadas me encaram .

Sasuke que até o momento estava no canto da fachada real vêm pra frente e com sua superioridade disse :

\- Isto que aconteceu quando atravessam os limites do castelo - aponta para os meus machucados .

Me mantenho firme ao vê o olhar ferido que joga pra mim .

\- Isto é verdade . Se você sozinho se aventurar encontrar a morte . Mas eu tenho uma plano . Um que não precisaremos nos esconder .

\- Sakura . - diz Hizashi , mas o ignoro .

\- O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo . - digo e quando vejo a incredulidade estampadas em sua face contínuo . - Os caçadores os odeio assim como nos odeiam . Então pra que melhor nos unir e acabar de vez com um inimigo em comum .

\- Sakura , pare .

\- Se nós unirmos com certeza venceremos . Não temos como saber quem é um caçador por causa da aparência, mas eles com seus instintos conseguem . Então eu acho que nos devíamos ...

\- Sakura !

Me chama meu pai irritado que se levanta do seu trono e com passadas fortes anda em minha direção .

\- Pai , você tem que entender que essa rivalidade tem que acabar. Eles são tão odiados pelos caçadores quanto nos . Somos todos iguais . Somos seres sobrenaturais , eles apenas crescem pelos e andam de quatro patas - digo empinando o nariz .

\- Sakura , eu já mandei você ficar quieta - diz meu pai irritado a minha frente, que se enfurece mais ainda ao vê que tinha intenção de continuar a dizer .

\- Sakura . Somos vampiros. É vampiros não precisam de ajuda. Ainda mais daqueles pulguentos. - diz com nojo .

\- Pai , deixa de ser antiquado . Eles...

\- Sakura ! Já basta estou tentando se amigável com sua ideia idiota . Mas já deu . Já não foi longe demais . Você me desobedeceu e fugiu do castelo . Até aí tudo bem, eu aceitei por você não é de ficar queita . Mas você passou dos limites .

Faço uma careta ao escutar isso . Eu já estava preparada . Eu sabia que dessa vez, eu realmente seria castigada . Mas eu queria mostrar a eles que não precisávamos nos esconder como covardes .

\- Eu sei que passei dos limites. Mas isso foi importante, pai . Os tempos mudaram. Nosso maior inimigo está ficando a cada dia que passa mais forte . Então se você entendesse que ...

\- Sakura. Eu já estou cansado dessas suas confusões que só a colocam em perigo. Você não está entendendo o que está realmente acontecendo. Creio que se você descansar entenderá que está ideia é totalmente absurda . - diz me encarando exausto .

Mas tento ignoraram a coisas mais importantes que sentimentalismo .

\- Papai, isto não é uma ideia absurda . Cada dia que passa os caçadores estão ficando mais forte. Para que possamos vencer los , teremos que unir forças com os ...

Paro ao sentir uma picada em meu pescoço . O tocando pego um pequeno dardo . Se entender nada me volto para o meu pai que me olhava com pesar .

Entendo o que estava presente a acontecer digo .

\- Pai . - minha voz soou fraca e insegura . - Pai ... Não... Faça... - cada vez mais fraca tento convencê-lo de que não faça isso comigo. Que não me coloquei em sono profundo de porra de redenção .

\- Sakura, você precisa se afastar. Assim tudo ficará mais fácil . - me diz Fugaku ao vê que me negava a isto.

\- Não se preocupe . Tudo vai ficar bem . Tomaremos bem conta de você . - tenta meu irmão a me aceitar .

Vendo que não teria ajuda de ninguém traço uma rota de fuga , mas mau dou dois passos e todas as minhas forças se acabam . Teria caído de cara no chão se Sasuke não me segurasse por trás. Fico feliz pela ajuda, porém tento me soltar ao vê meu pai se aproximando com uma das adagas do sono .

Itachi juntamente com meus irmãos ajudam Sasuke a me segurar ao vê que uma força sobre uma ainda restava em mim .

\- Não, pai por favor. Não . - digo fraca tentado me soltar, mas não conseguindo imploro que não faça isso .

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Logo você estará de volta . - diz triste levantando a adaga pro meu peito .

Quando a centímetros de me apunhalar uso um campo de força que os joga longe .

Exausta tento correr em direção ao perapeito da fachada real, porém já haviam previsto que a usaria como rota de fuga. Sasuke estava lá com uma das adagas do sono e eu havia ido direto para ela .

Ofego ao sentir ela me rasgar . Mas realmente gemo ao sentir meu pai me prendendo no lugar, dando assim ajuda para a adaga se a profundar mais ainda em meu peito .

Ofego cada vez mais ao sentir a dor surgir cada vez mais e tentando se livrar dela tento me soltar e usando mais uma vez meu campo de força os jogos para longe .

Caio de joelhos no chão do patio do castelo e tento me levantar, mas não consigo ao sentir cada vez mais forte a dor em meu peito e tentando respirar custo uma enorme quantidade de sangue que uma vez que saí, continua a sair mais e mais . Não entendo nada me sento e colocando a mão no local ferido sinto meus dedos molhados .

Eu assim como todos a minha volta ofegam sem entender o porquê de eu estar sangrando .

Sentindo minha camiseta cada vez mais encharcada de sangue e tonta me deito no chão . Fechado os olhos por um instante buscando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo .

Isso não aconteceu quando papai apunhalou Hacu. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e dormiu. A adaga do sono não tira sangue do seu recipitaculo .

Sorriso ao entender o que estava acontecendo comigo e tento abrir os olhos ao sentir minha família a minha volta. Porém fraca cada vez mais não consigo, nem mesmo quando sinto seus desesperos . Porém ao sentir a escuridão a me tentar os abro cansada é quase não vejo o deseperado espantado nas faces dos meus amados pai e noivo .

Mas vejo ao sentir as mãos frias de Orochimaru o elfo escuro dos Uchihas no meu ferimento .

Sabendo que ele não conseguiria me salvar digo fraca .

\- Está tudo bem. Não , não fiquem com essas caras .

\- Não, não está tudo bem . - me diz deseperado Hizashi .

\- Pai . Por favor . - sentido o abraço da morte me abraça olho para as preciosas ônixs do meu noivo .

\- Desculpem me . - e ao vê que entendeu aceito de bom grado o abraço da morte .

\- Não , não, não , não !!! . Você não morreu . Não morreu ! - diz descontrolado Hizashi balançando o corpo morto da filha .

Ele chorava compulsivamente e abraçando o corpo da filha a carícia suavemente sua face .

Elevando meus olhos vejo todos triste e desesperados .

A amada princesa deles haviam acabado de morrer diante suas vistas . Aperto a mãos em punho ao sentir o choro me sufocar a garganta .

Madara meu irmão mais novo passa ao meu lado apressado com uma das adagas do sono em uma das mão e entra no castelo . Entendo o que acontecia peço com um aceno que Kakashi fique com Hizashi , e vou pra dentro do castelo .

Itachi estava segurando um transtornado Sasuke que com seu Sharingan ativo destruía tudo com seu poder ocular . O prendendo na parede Itachi fala firmemente.

\- Sasuke. Eu também estou devastado. Mas devemos nos manter inteligentes .

Sasuke não diz nada apenas continua a se debater, e quando solto caí de joelhos e com as mãos na face fica imóvel. De repente seu corpo se sacode repetitivamente, então percebo que está a chorar silenciosamente .


End file.
